


Here Comes the Groom

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, MarryDorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage month prompt:  "Something involving Cullen tripping on his way to the altar, Dorian saving him using his haste spell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Groom

When Cullen proposed to Dorian, a million and ten things ran through his mind. He had picked out the perfect ring, planned the perfect romantic evening, and practiced all the words he wanted to say. Cullen was completely positive that this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but what if Dorian wasn't interested in marriage? What if there was an issue with Cullen's common birth?  
  
Of course, all these worries were for nothing and Dorian accepted without hesitation. Overjoyed with their engagement, Cullen thought the hard part was over, that they could go on and live happily ever after.  
  
The one thing he hadn't thought about, however, was the actual wedding itself. Cullen never thought much about what sort of ceremony he would have, if he did ever decide to settle down with someone. At most, he assumed some sort of small Andrastean ceremony in Ferelden with close family and friends.  
  
Now that he was Commander of the Inquisition, however, it seemed all of Thedas' eyes were on him. As the Inquisition grew in popularity, he would often receive letters from noblewomen – particularly Orleisan noblewomen – attempting to win Cullen's favor. Of course, he had no interest in these things, and the letters only served as amusement for Leliana and Josephine at Cullen's expense.  
  
But not only was he Commander, it was widely known that Cullen used to be a Templar. Of all the people he could choose to marry, an Altus mage from the Tevinter Imperium was the last partner anyone would expect him to choose. Likewise, to those who did not know Dorian, it was strange that an Altus mage would accept an arrangement where there was no chance of producing an heir. Rumors of this unorthodox engagement spread like wildfire throughout Thedas. Everyone of noble birth was eager to witness such an unusual ceremony, and with Josephine as their self-appointed wedding planner, all hope for a small, intimate wedding had completely gone out the window.  
  
On their big day, Cullen felt much more nervous than he had expected, but Dorian had nothing to do with these pre-marital jitters. Cullen never doubted for an instant that this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But rather, it was the thought of all these strangers watching him as he expressed very personal feelings that made Cullen's insides turn. He never cared for formal political gatherings in the first place, yet here he was, forced to deal with it on his own wedding day.  
  
As Cullen walked down the aisle, he could feel the weight of everyone's gaze on him. He was dressed in the finest white tunic that Josephine could find. Cullen knew he looked like a prince, yet he couldn't help feeling a bit ridiculous as he slowly made his way down the aisle with everyone watching his every little move. There was so much pressure not to make any mistakes.  
  
Hoping to block out the entire congregation, Cullen forced himself to keep his eyes forward. His gaze fell on Dorian, standing at the end of the aisle beside Leliana – or rather, Divine Victoria – and it truly did feel as though they were the only two people in Skyhold's great hall. The mage was always well-groomed, even after a month-long excursion in the hissing wastes, but in his well-fitted black and gold robes, Dorian looked even more impressive than Cullen had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off his soon-to-be husband. It took all Cullen's willpower not to sprint to the end of the aisle and take Dorian into his arms.  
  
Between all the stress of the day combined with Cullen's lovestruck admiration, however, the usually agile Commander suddenly began to lose his footing. It was a simple misstep, but falling in front of all these people at his own wedding would be a disaster. His eyes widened in panic while Dorian's smile faded to match his groom's new alarmed look.  
  
Cullen suddenly felt like he was moving in slow motion, as if moving through a thick gelatin, and everything just seemed a blur. The next instant, Dorian was beside him with one arm around his waist, and the other hand on Cullen's chest, helping to steady him.  
  
“When you said that you'd fallen for me, my dear Commander, I hadn't realized you meant it literally,” Dorian spoke softly, hoping to avoid too many people hearing his comment.  
  
The rest of the congregation sat silently, unsure of what they had just witnessed. Dorian managed to move an impressive distance down the aisle in such a short amount of time, that they mostly were left wondering if they had missed something, or if that was meant to be part of the ceremony. Cullen, however, knew perfectly well that Dorian had used his haste ability to help him save face in front of a room full of political figures.  
  
“Thank you,” Cullen whispered with a warm smile. He very nearly kissed Dorian right then and there, but reminded himself that that part would come soon enough. “Walk with me,” he suggested, offering Dorian his arm.  
  
They continued together to the front of the great hall, where the rest of the ceremony went on without any further snags. Now that Cullen was with Dorian, he found it surprisingly easy to block out the rest of the room. Dorian was all that mattered.  
  
As Divine Victoria pronounced them as husbands, Cullen immediately scooped Dorian into his arms. His siblings were right there in the front row, but Cullen had been waiting so long for this, it hardly mattered who was watching. He hooked an arm around Dorian's waist, using his free hand to cup his new husband's jaw as he pulled him into a deep kiss. It wasn't until Leliana loudly cleared her throat that they snapped back to reality and finally broke apart.  
  
By the end of the ceremony, Cullen's nerves had completely vanished. He could profess his love for Dorian a million times more to all of Thedas if he had to. Though, he was still quite eager to be done with all these formalties so he could finally enjoy a peaceful evening with his new husband.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really bad at titles, so oops, sorry I'm terrible. Got this as an anonymous prompt for the #MarryDorian idea, so I just whipped up something quick and cute!


End file.
